


i think that li zhenning

by honeyfloweranon



Category: UNINE (Band), Youth With You (season 1), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: But maybe not, Gen, Out of Character, Some of the others are mentioned, also no punctuation but that's on me, character prompts, li zhenning is so pretty, lowercase intended, no beta we die like men, please, prompts, self indulgent, someone write me a fic, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfloweranon/pseuds/honeyfloweranon
Summary: li zhenning imagine prompts (think scenes from if you ever went to qcyn1 and he's your boyfriend). takes place in qcyn, mostly self indulgent tbh, these are from when my mind makes up scenarios before i go to sleep





	i think that li zhenning

LI ZHENNING this pretty ASS motherfucker write about zhenning about how he hides his face in his hands when he's embarrassed about how he's so determined in everything he does about the way he tries so so hard to perfect his moves and dancing long into the night and being cruel to himself until you find the room he's in and go in and when his concentration is broken and adrenaline gone he just stays still and when you reach out to him he collapses at the contact because he's so fucking tired and he hasn't eaten in a day and he breaks down in front of you but forces himself to pull it together before eating some crackers you brought and continuing practising until he's satisfied because he's so much more productive when you're there which results his fucking perfect TIE PULL and him being a perfect centre in "retreat" and angel voice write about how he is so fucking caring about the others and doing as much as he can to help them behind their backs comforting them when they're on the verge of crying his whispers soft and sweet his shirt wet with other people's tears when the conversation stills and they break apart and always being there for his friends but still not opening up too much of himself to them then coming to you with tears in his eyes because he's so so worried and doesn't like his friends being sad and also him sitting down listening to you vent just being there staring at you with the gentlest eyes POSSIBLE and mindlessly playing with your fingers eyes lingering on every inch of your face but on your eyes the most because he loves watching you no matter what you do and the music's up and his friends are loud but he's so focused on only you write about his golden tanned skin and boyish smile with his eyes all scrunched up looking like the epitome of the sun and him waking up with the messiest hair and barely opened eyes and everyone calls him koala but he only clings to you him fooling around in the training room just to see your smile laughing with his friends but sneaking not very subtle glances at you every so so often and curling his hand around your arm when he's tired and plops his head on your lap because you won’t mind him doing that and he doesn't let go of your hand and the way he maybe gets a little jealous gets a little possessive when you stare too much at wenhan or laugh too much at changxi's antics or when mingming flirts with you and you swoon at his wink or when jiayi gets a little too close when he teaches you the choreography and he glares at them even though he knows they're doing it to tease him and he pulls you back to stay at his side and makes sure your eyes are on him the most and the others always say another side of him comes out when you're around in the way he works harder and practises harder with his eyes staying on you and his laughs sound more crisp and genuine and the way he never lets the others get too close to you and makes sure you always have some piece of clothing on that's clearly labelled his and the way he's always been comfortable with physical contact with others but suddenly he seems so much more clingier with you and you always end up with your head on his shoulder at the end of the day wearing his crewneck and he might be a little bit cold from the night breeze through the open window but he has your body heat pressing up against his side and you're hugging his arm so tightly and he loves seeing you wearing his clothes and guanyue is observant enough to turn up the radiator with a sweet smile and about the way when they show the videos of family he sees you with his mother even though you're not part of the family and he's torn between crying his eyes out and grinning like a teenager and it wrenches at his heart how much he’s scared of not being in the final lineup but then puts it back together with some kind of warmth from seeing you and when you run to him and he catches you in his arms crying when he finally finally makes it and debuts at rank two up so much from where he started off at rank sixty two and he feels so relieved and happy and proud and bittersweet and the realisation that it's all ended this is actually it and the stress from all the expectations for unine is catching up to him and he's crying into your neck not caring about the other guys and then he barely has time to press a fleeting kiss on your forehead before he's swept away with the other debuting members to discuss future plans and his eyes are still on you still locked on yours and i just think that li zhenning

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was just an excuse for me to spout shitty poetry about li zhenning because i love him


End file.
